The Epic Love Story
by Katherine Del Rey
Summary: Elena wakes up a vampire and soon finds out what Damon made her forget, how controlling Stefan really is, and how her life is altered forever. Her moods are heightened and her craving for blood is outweighing her humanity. How will she cope for her love for Damon and her want for blood.
1. Chapter 1

There was this undeniable attraction. It was something that Elena could not ignore. Damon had gotten under her skin and it was going to take a lot more than body cream to get him out. Stefan was supposed to be her epic love? How could she love Stefan if she had fallen in love with Damon? Elena couldn't believe she was questioning this. She should be with Damon but she had met Stefan first. This all played while she was dying. She was dying where her parents died. Goodbye world, goodbye Jeremy, goodbye old friends, goodbye Stefan, and worst of all, goodbye Damon. All of the sudden Elena had to gasp for air. Where was she? How had she gotten here? Was this the afterlife that was planned for her? Stefan was sitting right next to her and all she could smell was blood. All she wanted was blood. Was she what she most feared? Was she a vampire? All of the sudden she heard Damon, "Where is she?" She couldn't quite make out what Dr. Meredith Fell was saying; it was along the lines of "I helped her." What did that mean?

Stefan: "Elena, can you hear me?"

His voice was piecing her ear drums; all she could hear was him and every little noise around her. Like the sink someone left dripping two doors down in the woman's bathroom.

Elena: "Stefan, what's happening?"

Damon ran into the room with Meredith behind him. His face was white. He couldn't believe it was true. It was her blood that turned her. In a way, they shared a bond that no one else could understand. Stefan was the reason she turned into the one thing she never wanted to be. Would this bring her and his brother closer or was the window of opportunity he needed?

Damon: "She needs to feed to complete the transition."

Elena: "What makes you think I want to live this way?"

Damon: "You either feed or you die. There is no door number three."

Elena: "I never wanted to be what you are."

Damon: "Maybe you should talk to Stefan about that one. He is the one who let you die."

Stefan: "She made me save Matt first, I had no idea she had vampire blood in her system. I bet she didn't even know she had it."

Meredith: "She had a brain hemorrhage. What else was I supposed to do? Let her die?"

No one knew what to say to that. Elena didn't want to die but she certainly did not want to become a vampire. All of the sudden she remembered something. It was the night of a bonfire. She was waiting for her parents to pick her up. She was on the phone with Bonnie talking about Matt. She saw a man in the middle of the road. It wasn't a stranger. It was Damon. She was taken out of her trance when she heard a lot of yelling.

Damon: "Now she is going to die because you didn't save her. You did this, brother."

Stefan: "Listen brother, she either died or Matt."

Damon: "Since when did I give a shit about Matt Donovan?"

Elena: "It was you that night. Damon. It was you, the one in the middle of the road. We met first, didn't we?"

Damon was shocked she remembered this so quickly, "Yes, it was."

Elena: "Why didn't you tell me?" She was starting to get back her memory of that night. He thought she was Katherine. Elena corrected him and then they talked about love. He said she wanted a love that consumed her. The night she died, she said Damon consumed her. Could Damon be the one she had wanted this whole time?

Damon: "I wasn't ready for everyone to know I was here. Like I said, when people see good, they expect good. I'm not good."

Stefan: "What's going on?"

Elena: "I met Damon first, and then he compelled me to forget. I didn't meet you first Stefan."

Damon: "Do you remember anything else?" He was of course referring to the time he told Elena her loved her and he couldn't be selfish with her.

Elena: "I sort of-"

She was cut off by Meredith coming in, she had a few blood bags with her. Elena didn't want to feed but she wasn't ready to die. She loved Stefan, and now she was starting to see the other side of Damon. The side that he is when he is with her. She started to see that he couldn't be selfish with her.

Elena: "I want to see Matt."

Stefan: "No that will only make you want his blood. It will make the craving much worse."

Elena felt as if he was trying to hold her back from seeing her best friend, "Bring me to him, now." She didn't care what Stefan said, she wanted to see him, even if she did need his blood.

They walked down the hallway to his room. Elena was still a little wet of course. Matt was asleep and she didn't want to wake him up. She went over to his bedside and took his hand in hers. She was saying she was sorry silently. If she had never met Stefan he wouldn't be like this. All of the sudden his hand rose higher and higher towards her mouth. She could hear his heart pounding and the blood pumping to other parts of his body. She saw the veins in his wrists and wondered if she did live how much fun she could have. She could have so much fun with Damon. The room got really quiet.

Stefan: "Elena! No!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan grabbed Elena before she made it to Matt. Elena snapped out of her craving to realize that she was just about to feed on her one of her best friends. At this point Matt was awake and a little startled.

Elena: "Stefan, what's happening to me? I'm becoming a monster."

Stefan could tell right from the start that her transition wasn't going to be an easy one but Stefan wanted to help her and most of all wanted her to live. He looked at her with a sympathetic look.

Stefan: "Listen to me, you are not a monster and you will get through this without killing someone."

Stefan compelled Matt to forget the fact that Elena was about to feed on him and made him think that she came by to see how he was feeling when he heard a chuckle utter from Damon's mouth.

Damon: "Ha, not killing anyone? That isn't likely. You're setting her up to fail from the beginning. The reality is that you will kill someone and maybe not just one person."

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could someone that loved her break the news that she would end up killing someone so coldly. She knew Damon wasn't sympathetic all the time, but Elena also knew he wasn't as mean as he was being.

Elena: "Shut up Damon. If I don't have to kill someone I won't.

Damon: "So the bunny population will continue to decrease I see."

Stefan: "I will help her get through this as quickly as possible without her killing anyone. You'll see."

Damon: "You want her to be like you, pretty selfish of you brother."

Somehow Elena was back in her bedroom and there was Damon, sitting by the window. All of the sudden she heard him say "Cute pj's." Then out came another one of her. Was she remembering something that Damon made her forget? She wondered how many more of these there would be. Her memory came back of that night and how Damon really couldn't be selfish with her and how he said that he loved her. Elena knew what she had to do. The real question was, is she going to be able to do it?


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan took Elena home from the hospital. He loved her so much. They could be together forever now. When they got home there was best friend Caroline Forbes, fellow vampire. Caroline had been killed by the mean yet fabulous Katherine Pierce. Caroline used to have trouble with her self control with blood until Stefan had agreed to help her through it.

Caroline: "Elena, oh my god."

Elena: "Caroline, I'm okay."

How could Elena be okay? She was turned into the one thing she never wanted to be. Caroline could tell that Elena was not okay.

Caroline: "Hey Stefan, I think it would be best if Elena and I had a girls day, ya know movies and nail painting?"

Elena: "Car-"

Stefan: "I think that would be a great idea."

Elena wanted to be alone. She didn't want to be with Caroline and get a lecture on how this would all be okay because Elena knew nothing would be the same. Stefan left and Caroline and Elena stayed at Elena's house."

Caroline: "You need blood from the vain."

Elena was shocked that Caroline, of all people, was telling her to hurt another human. When Caroline went through this and killed a person she almost killed herself because it was so devastating.

Elena: "What? I can't harm another human like that."

Caroline: "You won't kill them. You'll get the blood you need then compel them to forget what you just did."

Elena: "Can I just try a blood bag first?"

Caroline: "Sure but I think warm blood from the vein is what you're going to need."

Caroline called Damon and told him to bring her a blood bad for Elena. Elena couldn't face Damon right now, all her feelings were heightened. Elena would probably jump his bones if she saw him right now.

Elena: "I'll go to my room and you can come up with it, I'm just feeling a little light headed."

Caroline: "Okay."

Damon rung the door bell and came in. Caroline thanked him for getting here so quickly.

Damon: "Do you mind if I talk to her? I didn't get a chance without Stefan being there and I need to ask her a few things."

Caroline wasn't sure this was a good thing for Elena, but she let Damon go upstairs to her room anyway.

Damon: "Hey Elena."

Elena: "Where's Caroline?"

Damon: "Downstairs, look if you don't want me here I-"

Elena: "No can you please stay?"

Damon: "Of course." He looked her sympathetically and sat down at the end of her bed.

Elena: "I remember everything."

Damon: "I know."

Elena: "Why did you make me forget about you on the first night we met?"

Damon: "You think I wanted to? It was hard for me, but I knew if you met Stefan first you would be safe."

Elena: "Safe from what? Turning into what I've now become?"

Damon: "No, safe from me hurting you in ways you couldn't imagine."

Elena: "You could never hurt me."

Damon looked down. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and tell her that he loved her.

Elena wanted to tell him that she loved him and just kiss him.

Elena: "Damon, since I've become a vampire, my feeling have become heightened."

Damon: "And?"

Elena: "The whole time you've been sitting here all I've wanted to do is kiss you and I know I can't because of Stefan but I can't help feeling this way."

Damon: "Maybe you need to talk to Stefan."

Caroline interrupted, "Elena needs the blood."

Damon got up and left and Elena knew there would be a lecture coming her way because Caroline obviously heard everything.

Elena: "Okay, let me hear it. Let me hear how I'm a bad girlfriend and Stefan deserves much better than me."

Caroline: "Actually, I was going to agree with Damon and say that you might need to have a talk with Stefan."

Elena: "Wait, what?"

Caroline: "As a vampire you can't control a lot of things, who you love being one of them. If you feel as if Stefan isn't the one for you anymore you need to let him know, so he can move on. I'm not agreeing with you and Damon, but you are my friend and I want you to be happy more than anything."

Elena got up and gave her a hug. Caroline handed her the blood bag and she drank it. It tasted so good, like something had been missing from her life this whole time. Elena told Caroline that she was going to take a nap and Caroline could leave and she would call her when she woke up. Caroline left and Elena went up to bed. Elena was almost asleep when she started to feel sick. She rushed to her bathroom and looked in the mirror and counted to ten just to calm down. She thought she was okay when all of the sudden she threw up blood all over the sink. She went over to the toilet and got sick some more. Elena grabbed her cell phone and tried to call Stefan but it just rang and rang and then went to voicemail, where was he? Elena then called Damon and he picked up.

Damon: "Want me back there already?"

Elena: "Damon, I need your help. Please come quickly."

Damon: "Elena-"

Elena hung up the phone. She knew that if it sounded like she was in danger Damon would come faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon: "Come on, move move!"

Damon screamed at the traffic that had formed from his house to Elena's. He was so worried that someone was after her and she was in grave danger. Damon had finally made it to Elena's house on what is usually a five minute trip in fifteen minutes.

Damon: "Elena! Where are you?!"

Elena: "I'm up here! In the bathroom!"

Damon walked in and Elena was crying and trying to clean up the blood that she had thrown up.

Elena: "Damon please help me."

Damon looked at her and grabbed more towels to help her clean up the blood. Elena couldn't stop crying; since all her emotions were heightened she was so sensitive. She just couldn't help herself. They had finished cleaning up the blood soon after Damon had shown up.

Damon: "Get cleaned up and shower, I'll be downstairs making some coffee or something, okay?"

Elena: "Okay."

Damon was halfway out the door when he heard Elena say something else, "Thank you Damon."

Damon: "Anything for you, Elena."

Damon went downstairs and started to make some coffee and waited for Elena to come down. He wanted to wait for Caroline to come back, or for Elena to call someone else. Elena came downstairs about fifteen minutes later.

Elena: "Damon-"

Damon: "Why didn't you call Stefan?"

Elena: "I did but he didn't answer and I didn't really want to call him, it was just out of habit I guess."

Damon: "Who did you want to call?"

Elena: "You Damon. I wanted to call you."

Damon: "Here's some coffee."

Elena took the coffee, "Am I dying?"

Damon couldn't think of why she would think that, "No Elena you aren't dying. You tried animal blood with Stefan and then tried a blood bag. You have one option left, you can feed right from the vein."

Elena: "Maybe I'm… better off…well….dead."

Damon went over to where she was sitting and lifted her head up, "Don't you ever say that. As long as I'm still living, so are you."

Elena smiled and Stefan walked in.

Stefan: "Hey I saw I had a missed call from you, is everything okay?"

Elena: "No thanks to you, where have you been?"

Stefan couldn't think of a reasonable lie. The truth was he was summoned by Klaus, an original, and was told there was a cure for being a vampire; they just needed to find the new "Five" hunter. Little did they know that Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother, was the next one.

Elena: "Hello? Stefan, where the hell were you?"

Stefan: "Why is Damon here?"

Elena: "If you must know he's here because I couldn't keep animal blood or a blood bag down, I threw them both up. Damon came because I didn't know who else to call. You didn't answer my call because you were somewhere more important clearly."

Stefan: "I was with Bonnie. She's trying to get her magic back and I thought she might have needed a friend to support her."

Damon: "That's a lie and we all know it. Say it again without your heart race rising."

Stefan was caught in the middle, but then again, so was Elena.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena: "Stop lying Stefan, where were you?"

Stefan: "I was talking to Klaus okay?"

Elena: "What."

Damon: "What did original douche number one want with you?"

Stefan: "It was nothing. It was all for something that probably doesn't even exist. He told me stories and I just listened."

Elena turned and looked to Damon, Damon nodded his head assuring Elena that this time he was really telling the truth.

Damon: "Well, I'm gonna go, something tells me there is a new entry in the Stefan Chronicles that I need to catch up on."

Damon left and Elena knew this was probably the best time for her to talk to Stefan because she wasn't sure how many more moments she would get alone with him.

Elena: "Stefan, we need to talk."

Stefan: "I know."

Elena: "I don't know what to do. Everything that I felt for Damon before… its been…"

Stefan: "Heightened."

Elena: "Right. I know I chose you but that was when I was a human. Now I'm different, I've changed."

Stefan: "No, who you want has changed."

Elena: "I can't hurt you like this anymore."

Stefan: "I know."

Elena: "I'm so sorry Stefan."

Stefan looked at her and went to hug her. She hugged back and turned to face the door, "Elena, just don't change yourself to fit him."

Elena: "I changed myself to fit you. Part of me has always wanted Damon."

Stefan left and Elena was alone again. She was always alone; even if she was in a crowded room with nothing but people she was still alone. She wanted to cry, that was nothing new, but Elena was done crying and she was done feeling bad for herself.

Elena: "Come over. I wasn't done with you."

The doorbell rang and Damon was at the door.

Damon walked in and Elena ran to him and kissed her.

Damon stepped back, "Elena wait, what about Stefan?"

Elena stepped back, "Oh my god. I just broke up with him okay. I shouldn't feel guilty about this. I loved him, but I don't anymore."

Damon: "Elena I don't want to do this right now. You are in a venerable state, and I don't think we should do anything right now.

Elena: "But this is what I want."

Damon: "It's not what I want."

Elena stepped back, "Damon, its what you've wanted since the day you met me. What's different now?"

Damon was confused, to betray his brother for the girl he loved or to go ahead and love the girl he's waited for?

Elena looked at him, "No, never mind I get it, you don't want this, so leave."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Damon took Elena by her waist and kissed her. All of the sudden there was knock on the door. Elena went to the door and when she opened it she saw Klaus.

"What do you want?" Elena questioned.

"I thought Stefan would be here, not Damon, my mistake clearly."

"It's nothing and you just missed Stefan so maybe he went back to his house."

"Ah, the home him and his brother share? Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked at them and left.

"What the hell is going on?"

Damon had no answer, but he sure was gonna get one.


	6. Chapter 6

When Damon got home Stefan was rummaging through cabinets looking for something.

Damon: "What the hell is going on Stefan?"

Stefan: "I can't tell you."

Damon: "I know we aren't the best of brothers but if you're in some sort of trouble with the originals you can tell me."

Stefan was still looking for something: "It isn't trouble, I just can't tell anyone."

Damon grabbed him by the arm: "Tell me."

Stefan shook his arm free: "Don't touch me ever again."

Damon was getting frustrated: "Since when do you trust the guy that made you shut off your emotions more than your own brother?"

Stefan had no witty comeback or anything to say for that matter: "There's a cure."

Damon: "For what?"

Stefan: "Immortality."

Damon: "You're talking about vampireism?"

Stefan: "Yes."

Damon: "So I could use this cure and be human again?"

Stefan: "If this so called 'cure' is even real, then yes."

Damon: "You're doing this for Elena aren't you? She loved you when she was a human but now that she is a vampire she isn't in love with you."

Stefan had no words and he continued to ransack the cabinets.

Damon: "Just to let you know, I'm fine with her either way brother."

Stefan slammed the cabinet shut and began to raise his voice: "I _**never**_ said I wasn't fine with her."

Damon: "Then why else are you going to these lengths to find something that may or may not exists?"

Stefan found a wrinkled, discolored paper: "I have to go."

Stefan started to walk out and Damon followed: "Listen Damon, if you know what's good for you, you won't follow me."

Damon looked at his brother, someone he had known for years, and at this moment, he couldn't recognize him.

Stefan got to Klaus' door and was about to knock when Rebekah opened the door.

Rebekah: "Ah Stefan, we've been expecting you."

Stefan: "I have the paper, the one Klaus asked for."

Rebekah: "Grand, hand it to me and you can get back to your merry life with Elena."

Klaus: "Ah I don't think that he will be returning to his precious Elena, for when I went to find him at her house I was surprised by Damon being there."

Stefan: "What."

Klaus smiled: "I see I'm not the only surprised one?"

Stefan: "Elena can have who ever she wants. We aren't together anymore."

Rebekah: "Has she reached her breaking point yet cause I have this bet going with, well, Kol to see how long she lasts before she kills herself."

Kol walked into the doorway where Stefan could see him: "I thought the hunters' curse would have sent her overboard but I guess not. I, on the other hand, wouldn't fancy the hunters' curse."

Klaus: "Didn't Damon save her from that?"

Stefan: "When did Kol become a part of this?"

Kol: "When I heard that my dumb, foolish siblings wanted to raise Silas from the dead to get the cure I knew I had to stop them. And I will.

Klaus and Rebekah looked at each other and then at Kol in complete shock.

Stefan: "And I see we are all surprised by this announcement."


	7. Chapter 7

Kol: "They would have never let me come if they knew what I was going to do."

Klaus: "What are you planning on doing?"

Kol: "Stopping you all. Even if that means I have to kill you all. Or maybe just Shane and that witch friend of yours. And that new hunter, Jeremy Gilbert?"

Stefan: "You will not lay a hand on any of them."

All the sudden a voice came out from the shadows. Damon: "You will no go near Jeremy Gilbert."

Klaus: "It's really a party now."

Stefan: "You were with Elena?"

Damon: "That isn't what we are here to talk about."

Klaus smiled: "As nice as this is I have to put my brother down now."

Klaus ran to get the dagger and Rebekah got the white ash and came up behind Kol with it before any of them could even blink.

Kol: "Daggering siblings when you disagree with them? What has this family become?"

Rebekah: "You said you would kill us before you let us get the cure. At least we are just putting you down."

Kol: "Silas is going to kill you all if you don't listen to me, at least let me come with you."

Klaus: "No."

Rebekah: "Niklaus, maybe we could-"

Klaus: "I said no."

Kol took one step forward and Klaus took a dagger to his heart and put him down. Rebekah's mouth dropped, how could Klaus do that? Rebekah couldn't believe she let this happen, her family was falling apart.

Rebekah: "Are you shitting me Nik?"

Klaus: "He was holding us back. You know it."

Rebekah: "He was right, this family isn't even a family anymore. Elijah wont even show his face around us because he is so disgraced."

Klaus: "Look Rebekah, don't make me put you down too because I will."

Damon: "Hate to break up this family reunion and everything but Stefan and I have to get going now. Plus, our popcorn is cold."

Klaus: "I will make sure Rebekah doesn't do anything stupid, please get the Gilbert boy somewhere safe and away from my family."

Stefan and Damon both nodded.

Stefan: "Did you really kiss her?"

Damon smirked: "I think we will do a lot more of than when I get back."


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan took a step forward: "What."

Damon: "Calm down Stefan I'm kidding. I'm going home. You can follow me if you want to see."

Stefan: "But that doesn't mean you wont be going back to see her."

Damon: "Not today."

Stefan: "I swear if you do something to hurt her…"

Damon: "Oh please don't go all high school on me."

Stefan: "I'm not trying to but I still care about her."

Damon: "Well I'm leaving. Probably to drink by myself but then again, when am I not?"

Stefan: "Fine I'll see you later."

Damon took off and went back home and Stefan decided to turn to the only person he knew would help him in a time like this: Caroline. Caroline had just recently broken up with Tyler and she was in a "let me help everyone so they don't end up like me" mode. Stefan called her and she said to come over.

Stefan knocked on her door: "Hey."

Caroline: "Hey, so come in and tell me what happened.

Stefan walked in and they sat down in the living room and Stefan told her all about how he and Elena broke up and then Damon and Elena had kissed.

Caroline: "I'm not surprised."

Stefan's mouth dropped.

Caroline: "Oh no, I'm surprised that you two broke up but I am not surprised at all that she kissed Damon."

Stefan: "What do you mean?"

Caroline: "You two may have an epic love, but Damon and Elena are the same. They are twin flames."

Stefan: "I thought you were as anti- Damon as I was?"

Caroline: "I am, but this is all new to Elena and we need to support her, well I do. What ever she needs I am there for her. She wants to have a thing with Damon, let her have it."

Stefan: "What? That is the worst thing I have ever heard Caroline."

Caroline: "It may be, but Elena cant be told what to do right now and unless you want to drive her into Damon's arms more."

Stefan: "Of course I don't want that Caroline, but I love her.

Caroline: "You say that a lot. You two always say you love each other, but are you two _in_ love with each other?


End file.
